Xenoblade Saiyan! (Season 1)
by bopdog111
Summary: After landing in the world of Bionus after his planet's destruction, Zorn sets off on a journey through the land with good friends like Shulk, Floria, and more by his side, in hopes to stop an evil lord from winning the land! Birthday gift to pokeball645! (Will have characters from the Xenoverse series in it) (Alternate Universe 10) ZornxMelia, ShulkxFiora.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys bopdog111 with something new here. With my brother in spirit making two fics which figures of the alternate versions of Universe 6, and 7 from Dragon Ball Super I decided to make one myself. This is also a birthday gift to you pokeball645.**

 **This is where a Saiyan from Universe 10 comes to travel his adventures with Shulk, and co in Xenoblade Chronicles!**

 **It also includes characters from Xenoverse, and Xenoverse 2. Either mine or yours.**

 **It takes place in a alternate Universe 10 to where it is where before Zamasu invaded to eliminate all the mortals.**

 **As for the Planet the Saiyan lives in it was destroyed by Zamasu in anger for harming environment space.**

 **Disclaimers:** **Xenoblade Chronicles is owned by** **Monolith Soft, and Nintendo. Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own anything besides OCs I made of my own.**

 **Now without further ado I give you...**

 **The Prequel of Xenoblade Saiyan!**

* * *

It was a bad day for the Planet Yachu, the planet which held the Saiyans on Universe 10. As Cabba, and Tarble where sent off to use their powers to help everyone, this Saiyan is going to do the same for his universe.

The reason was because of it was that it was the Supreme Kai's apprentice Zamasu is destroying the planet in anger for harming the Universes resources. The Supreme Kai, Gowasu explained to him about the Saiyan race, and it really angered his apprentice to where he decides to eliminate it for good.

Zamasu arrived unexpectedly as the Saiyans wondered who he was before he started attacking causing wide spread panic. The Saiyan's top fighters tried to fight back but Zamasu was too strong for them. The king of Planet Yachi, King Seto faced Zamasu in one-on-one combat.

Although King Seto put up a good fight Zamasu killed him in the end, and he announced "Saiyans of the Planet Yachi! You have no right to live for your crimes to harm the Universe! Let this remind you that you all really angered the Gods, and myself for I have swear to eliminate you all to no end! May the afterlife give you all hell for your crimes!"

With the speech done he charged his ultimate attack the Planet Bomb to destroy Planet Yachi once, and for all. What he did not noticed was that an injured duo of Saiyans have managed to place their baby in a pod in an effort to escape Planet Yachi before it's destruction.

The infant looked on as his planet was destroyed where Zamasu escaped before it's downfall never knowing that he let one Saiyan live without noticing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A young couple were gardening a lawn as they wipe the sweat off their foreheads.

"We did great as always honey." The woman said smiling.

"I hear you." The man smiled wiping his forehead. "Our gardening is always as perfect as ever."

"I just wonder how we were born with such talent." The woman said wrapping her arms around him as he smiled.

"That wonders me too." The man said wrapping his arms around her.

Hearing a whistle they looked up before seeing what looks like a pod flying through the air before it crashed in the forest.

"What was that?" The woman asked shocked.

"I don't know. Get in the truck!" The man cried.

* * *

After arming himself with a rifle they drove to the crash site to see what that was. Nearing the site the man grabbed the rifle, and stepped in to see what looks like a space-pod.

When it opened he aimed, and waited to see what it was. Strangely nothing came out as he carefully went over, and checked, and widen his eyes seeing was it was. A baby boy who woke up, and started crying.

"Hey hey. It's okay.' The man said taking him out while noting he is nude. That made him stop crying before the man noticed something on him. A monkey tail. "Huh? A tail? Where did you get that?"

"Honey is everything okay?" The woman's voice cried.

"Yeah everything's alright!" He replied before saying to the boy. "I can't leave you like this. Seems like your coming along."

He climbed out as the woman gasped seeing the baby before running out, "Where did he come from?"

"I don;t know. But look here..." The man said showing her the tail.

"A tail? That must mean he's an alien." The woman said looking at the sky.

"What should we do?" The man asked her looking at the boy.

"Well he has nowhere to go poor thing." The woman said taking the boy as he stared at her blankly as she smiled at him. "Hi there. I'm Mallory, and this is Lyndon. Who are you?"

The boy only stared not answering.

"Well he ain't talking." Lyndon sighed.

"Let's keep him." Lyndon widen his eyes before asking "Are-Are you sure? We don't even know what he is."

"I'm sure." Mallory smiled. "I can tell from his eyes he'll do great things."

Lyndon sighed. This was his wife sometimes. After all Mallory doesn't have the ability to have children so their finding adoption. He never expected for a baby from space to be their first.

"Alright if it's fine with you, it's fine by me." He said smiling.

"Hear that? We're your mommy, and daddy." Mallory cooed at the baby. "Let's see you need a name."

She thought for a moment before smiling, "How bout Zorn?"

The baby started laughing at the name as she cooed "You like Zorn? Yes Zorn! Zorn!"

Lyndon only chuckled shaking his head at this.

* * *

A being that looks like a young man, and has golden angel wings, and halo has his eyes closed in a realm before opening them, _"_ Very soon, everyone will see my revival. And they will call me Lord Zanza!"

* * *

 **Well that wraps the prequel of the story! Our Saiyan protagonist has landed on Earth, and now Zanza in the realm is waiting for his revival! With the Saiyan will Shulk, and co be able to handle everything on their shoulders? Find out next time on Xenoblade Saiyan!**


	2. 10 Years Later!

**Hey guys. Pokeball645 said he liked the story, and for his idea in the future which involves the universe this is added! So I want to make sure I work hard for it! And before we do the story-line of Xenoblade Chronicles I decided to do a saga of my own in this. ENJOY!**

* * *

10 Years...

It had been 10 years ever since the arrival of Zorn on the world known as Bionus. During that time Zorn have been growing up to live as a Homs, and loves the thrill of fighting to which he grew himself to be a Martial Artist from Lyndon, and the art of Sword-style from Mallory.

But today was a special day...

We now find Zorn in his room as a boy no longer as an infant sleeping as the early sun was shining through his windows which woke him up to which he yawned at. "Morning already?" Zorn asked himself rubbing his eyes. Hearing a meow he looked, and sees a cat walking in the room. "Hey Morgana how you been doing?"

"Meow. (I have been doing good Zorn.)" The cat Morgana answered.

"That's good to hear." Zorn grinned scratching Morgana behind the ears making him purr liking it. "Come on let's go see what's for breakfast." As he said this he ran down the stairs as Morgana chased him as Zorn was laughing enjoying some fun before managing to the bottom step as Zorn chuckled, "Beat ya Morgana!"

"Meow... (Aw man...)" Morgana pouted.

"Don't be down Morgana. It will be alright." Zorn smiled as Lyndon chuckled walking in.

"Well how's my champ doing?" Lyndon smiled picking Zorn up as the boy chuckled.

"I am doing great Dad!" Zorn grinned.

"Glad to hear it young man." Mallory's voice cried from the kitchen. "Can you guess what today is?"

Zorn, and Lyndon walked in a Zorn asked "What is it?"

"Your birthday honey." Mallory smiled as she cooked up what looks like a feast.

"Oh really?" Zorn smiled. "That's today?"

"Yes young man." Lyndon chuckled as he rubbed Zorn's head making the boy giggle. "Don't tell me you've forgot."

"Sorry I did." Zorn told him.

"That's okay little tyke." Lyndon smiled. "You just focus on what's best."

Zorn nodded before Mallory said, "And Zorn me, and your Father have talked bout, and we decided for you to go off."

"Go off. On what?" Zorn asked as he ate the feast in a fast pace as his adoptive parents chuckled.

"For more art of the sword." Mallory answered.

"Yes we have consider it as a birthday gift for you." Lyndon smiled agreeing with his wife.

"And you have a master at it right at a place called Colony 9." Mallory continued with a smile. "His name is Dunban, and he has another student named Shulk who we think you'll get along with."

"And Dunban is a weapon crafter so he can make any weapons you need." Lyndon smiled.

Zorn took a break from his eating wiping his mouth before asking, "Uh... what was all that again?"

That was enough to make his parents chuckle not annoyed as Morgana remarked, "Meow... (I wonder how they raised him sometimes...)"

* * *

After repeating everything, they helped Zorn pack for his journey.

"Make sure to be careful honey of the monsters." Mallory smiled.

"And make sure to stick at your training." Lyndon smiled placing a bag that holds Morgana on Zorn's bag.

"I will guys." He nodded as he started to walk off.

"One more thing..." Zorn looked at Mallory who told him seriously, "Whatever you do... DO NOT look at the Full Moon." Then she turned cheerful, and finsished, and "And have fun!"

"We'll be expecting a lot from Dunban when we receive his letters!" Lyndon smiled.

Zorn nodded before walking off with a huge grin on his face. "This is gonna be fun."

"Meow. (You said it pal.)" Morgana agreed nodding.

They make their way across the plain, and Zorn is sensing several prescences. "Stay in the bag Morgana." He grinned placing the bag down.

Morgana looked out, as Zorn stayed where he has with a grin on his face. Then several cat enemies with a leading one surrounded the young Saiyan.

"Alright." Zorn grinned as he made a Martial Arts stance. "Time to have fun!"

 _(Battle Theme: Time to Fight! from Xenoverse Chronicles)_

The creatures known as Feris hissed at Zorn's challenge but charged to attack. Zorn avoided their claws as he charged, and cried out landing a solid punch to one of them as one charged behind him but Zorn used a backflip to avoid, and kicked it away as one Feris charged at the young boy only to be hit by the boy's tail. A Feris charged at him but he did a flip, and spin in the air jumping on the back on the Feris who looked surprise.

"Come on! Yeah giddy up!" Zorn cheered as he rode on the Feris' back who was trying to shake him off so he could attack him but the young boy held firm until his strong vice like grip.

Once he's done Zorn jumped up to where another Feris jumped on the one who Zorn was on. Zorn landed on the ground on his tail, as he laughed "You guys are great sparring partners for today!"

The Feris hissed before the leading one hissed as they stepped aside as the leader walked over to Zorn. "You want one?" Zorn gave a challenging grin. "Okay." He pulled out a stick from his back, and said "Whenever your ready!"

Hissing at being dared the leader Feris charged at him as Zorn avoided the attack, and charged before swinging his his stick at the leader Feris' side as he yowled in pain. The leader Feris charged with a headbutt but the boy jumped back to avoid but was hit by another as he skid across the dirt but got back up determined to battle more. He charged, and yelled swinging his stick at the Feris who took the hit yowling. Then chaneling his Ki the young boy pushed back the Leader Feris to his group who went to see if he's alright.

 _(End Theme)_

Zorn giggled before giving off a pose with his two fingers. "That's game!" (A/N: That is Jaden's pose when he wins a duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.) "So I guess that means we had fun?"

The Feris' only hissed at him before running off not wanting to be hit by him again.

"Oh boy talking about Party Poopers." He sighed shaking his head placing the stick back on his back.

He walked over to the bag, and asked "You okay Morgana?"

"Meow, meow? (Yes I'm fine Zorn, are you okay?)" Morgana asked him.

"I'm okay. Those guys didn't look like they had fun." Zorn told him as he placed the bag on him.

"Meow, meow. (Of course they didn't, you were too strong.)" Morgana pointed out.

"Well I do wanted to get stronger after all." Zorn chuckled as he started to continue the path as his tail sway behind him.

* * *

After several minutes our duo arrived at Colony 9 which was big for one.

"Whoa so this is Colony 9." Zorn said in awe.

"Yes indeed young one." Zorn, and Morgana sees a man that has blonde hair, a mustache, and having on a headband was walking to this.

"Colony 9 has all that you need here." The man told him.

"Excuse me Mister but who are you?" Zorn asked him.

"Oh sorry I am Dickson, a veteran here at this town." Dickson answered. "And you are?"

"My name is Zorn, and this is Morgana." Zorn answered as Morgana gave out a greeting meow. "I'm looking for someone named Dunban is he here?"

"Oh so your this kid he's been talking about as his new student." Dickson realized. "Ah follow me."

Zorn followed Dickson to see Dunban. "So what's your story? What made your parents decide to make you come here?" Dickson asked him,

"Well today is my birthday, and they decided for me to get extra training at the way of the sword." Zorn grinned. "And they told me that Dunban is the guy I need!"

"Well just a heads up Dunban is one crazy beast." Dickson warned him. "He often exhausts while wielding the Monado."

"The Monado?" Zorn asked confused.

"Ah you'll just have to see it." Dickson told him as they arrived at a house where they see two kids, and a man were training with sticks. "Oi Dunban!"

The man with black hair turned his stick blocking one of the boy's attacks while dodging the other. "Yeah Dickson?"

"Here's the student you've been yaking about." Dickson told him as Zorn stepped forward with a playful grin.

"Ah!" Dunban smiled before jumping up where the boys collided into each other as Dunban landed in front of Zorn. "So your the kid that Mallory, and Lyndon told me about."

"Yes sir. My name is Zorn, and this is Morgana." Zorn smiled as Morgana meowed a bit. "And I trained a lot of the sword, and they decided to bring me here for my birthday."

"Haha I am glad to have you here. Hm?" Dunban sees his tail, and asked "Say young lad what do you have there?"

Zorn checked as Dickson looked shocked having noticing it. "Oh this is my tail. I had it since I was born."

"Haha well this is quite a shock." Dunban chuckled before the two boys walked over.

"Dunban..." The one with blonde hair complained.

"That wasn't fair..." The one with auburn hair also complained.

"Ahaha, sorry about that boys I was only talking to my new student." Dunban chuckled.

"New student?" The one with blonde hair asked surprised.

"Yes this is Zorn, and he will joining us." Dunban smiled patting Zorn's head who chuckled.

"Cool!" The two run to him.

"I'm Shulk!" The blonde hair boy said.

"And I'm Reyn!" The auburn hair boy told him.

"And it's nice to meet you!" The two said in sync as Zorn, and Dunban chuckled while Dickson, and Morgana sweatdropped.

"Meow. (I now wonder if their Dunbad's children...)" Morgana said to himself.

"I sometimes wonder if there the crazy beast's kids." Dickson said to himself.

"Okay boys what do you say we show Zorn here our skills in sword training?" Dunban said.

"Yes sir!" They both saluted in sync.

They both been sparring with sticks, and were showing Zorn their good skills tiring them out.

"See? We've..." Shulk said tired.

"...Showed you our best." Reyn finished.

Zorn smiled at this before saying, "You two are really incredible at that."

"Hold on Zorn." They looked at Dunban who said, "Your father told me that you learn Martial Arts right?"

"Yeah. He had been training me ever since I got the thrill of it!" Zorn grinned before Dunban brought three bricks, and place them in front of him.

"If that's true then you can break all three of these bricks with just one hand." Dunban smiled on it.

"Even better I can do it with one finger. See?" Zorn smiled before he used his finger to break all three of them at once as Dickson, Shulk, and Reyn looked on in shock while Morgana shook his head amused as Dunban kept his cool.

"Oh my God." Dickson muttered in disbelief.

"Incredible..." Shulk muttered in disbelief.

"How strong is he?" Reyn muttered in disbelief.

Dunban started laughing before remarking, "I made the right choice of accepting your parents request. You sure will be one incredible fighter to train!"

Zorn smiled, "Thanks Master."

"Please don't call me master Zorn." Dunban chuckled. "Just call me Dunban."

"Okay Dunban." Zorn chuckled.

"So now for the first lesson we should see just how good you are at a blade." Dunban smiled before telling Shulk, and Reyn "That means you two must spar with Zorn so we can see how good he is."

"Okay." Shulk nodded understanding.

But Reyn said, "Sorry but after seeing that I better sit this out for now."

"Reyn you know that I..."

"It's okay Dunban." Zorn told him. "I really don't mind."

Dunban looked before shrugging "Very well. Shulk, Zorn get ready." They both wield their sticks as they took their stances, "And... NOW!"

They both charged, and clashed their sticks.

* * *

 **I know what your thinking? Why do I have to place a cliffhanger here? Well I'm new to the franchise of Xenoblade so I had to make sure I did the past correctly. But after meeting Shulk, Dickson, Reyn, and Dunhan what can be for our young Saiyan? Find out next time in Xenoblade Saiyan!**


	3. Zorn vs Shulk! Eating Time!

**Hey guys. This story is getting good so I decided to make another chapter. After all I seen the current gap between the timeline of both pokeball645's stories. The X-Pirates has 22, while Pokemon Super: Black and White has 4. If you do the math with substracting 22 from 4 it equals to 18, and if you divide by two it makes 9 which is the current gap of the timeline for the moment. So my plan is to do chapters until it's even with the time-line which is 9 right now. Hope you all understand. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Battle Theme: Warrior From An Unknown Land from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai)_

Both Zorn, and Shulk glared at each other as they kept their grips on their sticks.

Then they stepped away from each other to give themselves some distance. Then Shulk charged before swinging but Zorn avoided the attack, and swung his stick down but Shulk blocked it with a wrist-trick, before using his foot to spin himself, and managed to strike at Zorn's back with his stick which pushed the boy back bit the boy skid across the ground not letting up.

Zorn charged as he made a thrust with his stick but Shulk ducked to avoid but Zorn grinned before he uses Shulk's chest as a boost surprising the blonde hair boy as Zorn jumped up from it before making a slash but Shulk blocked it with his stick as he pushed Zorn back with his strength as Zorn flipped in the air before landing on the ground with his tail as he looked at Shulk with a goofy grin.

Shulk grunted talking that challenge charging with a cry at Zorn as the tailed boy looked serious as Shulk did an upper slash as Zorn flexed his body to dodge the blow before he spin his body to strike at Shulk's side but Shulk saw it coming, and dodged by jumping back. Zorn charged as he made a vertical swing but Shulk used his stick to block it, as he tried to land a horizontal swing but Zorn blocked it.

Pretty soon they started slashing while they blocked a few while a few missed. After one more clash they jumped back glaring at each other with determination at their eyes.

"Your not bad Shulk." Zorn grinned in determination.

"Your not bad yourself Zorn." Shulk agreed also grinning in determination. "This is quite a fun spar."

"Yeah a very fun spar." Zorn agreed with his goofy smile. "How long have you been training by Dunban?"

"Ever since I was 4." Shulk answered.

"Not bad but I started as a baby." Zorn grinned shocking Shulk, Reyn, and Dickson but Dinbad only laughed as Morgana sighed.

"Sounds like fighting is the only thing you care about." Shulk realized.

"Yeah not really." Zorn grinned before looking serious. "Now where we're we?"

Shulk looked serious though smirked getting ready for more battling.

They both charged with a cry as they clashed sticks as Shulk tried to go with spin slash but Zorn blocked it, and he used his body to spin himself through Shulk's as he swing but Shulk dodged the attack, and went for a thrust but Zorn moved his head to avoid the attack, before he used his stick to make Shulk trip as the blonde hair boy yelped landing on his back.

With Shulk on the ground Zorn used his stick to try to stab at Shulk but he rolled to avoid, and got on one knee, and swing which hit Zorn's stick making the tailed boy go on the ground instead as Shulk got up before trying to slash at Zorn from above but Zorn blocked it with his stick before kicking Shulk at the stomach making him stumbled a bit stunned as Zorn flipped himself back on his feet.

Zorn charged at Shulk before making slashes which Shulk blocked or avoided with rapid success, as he counter-attacked with a knee but Zorn avoided the knee, as he spin his body to hit Shulk but the blonde hair boy use his stick to block the attack, and then he punched Zorn's chest as he stumbled as Shulk winced shaking his hand to get rid of the numb before he swung his stick at Zorn as the tailed-boy dodged by jumping back.

Dickson chuckled admitting, "Gotta hand it to him he's not bad."

"Yeah I don't think I would be able to handle Shulk that long." Reyn agreed nodding.

"Then that means Zorn is more then a student if he's able to handle Shulk." Dunban chuckled. "I wonder how Fiora will react."

"Oh your little sister?" Dickson asked him which Dunban nodded at. "I can instantly tell what she'll think."

"That Zorn's good?" Dunban guessed.

"That, and scolding him for beating him." Dickson answered making Dunban chuckle while Reyn, and Morgana sweat-dropped before turning back to the battle.

They see that Shulk did a upper slash but Zorn flipped back, and landed on his hands as his stick was caught by his tail as Zorn grinned, "Oh Shulk you look so funny upside down."

"What does that mean?" Shulk asked feeling offended.

"It means now my tail will do the fighting." Zorn grinned as his tail swung the stick a few times as it readied for Shulk who looked a bit surprised. "So your tail is another hand for your blade." Shulk said before smirking. "Very well."

Shulk charged as he slashed as the tail blocked a few of his attacks before Zorn used his leg to kick Shulk as the boy blocked it with his arm as the tail attacked with a slash that would hit his shoulder but Shulk dodged before he thrust as the tail slashed his stick as Shulk missed his aim before Zorn spin as the tail slashed as Shulk saw it coming, and ducked before seeing Zorn is sticking out his tongue at him, and pulling his eye down while on one arm as Shulk has a tick mark on his head.

He tried to land a horizontal slash but the tail blocked the blow as one of Zorn's legs tried to kick him but Shulk jumped back before Zorn used his hands to charge at Zorn as the tail gripped the stick tighter before it slash at Shulk as the boy dodged a few before Shulk used his foot to hit one of Zorn's arms catching him off-guard as he fell to the ground before Shulk tried to slash him but Zorn rolled, and pushed himself to his feet as he grabbed his stick from his tail.

"Thanks tail." Zorn grinned at his tail. "But I'll do the rest." He, and his tail then did what looks like a high-five.

"You, and that tail looks like you two had a high friendship." Shulk admitted witnessing that exchange.

"We do." Zorn smiled. "In fact I don't know what happened to your's but it would be fun."

"My tail?" Shulk asked confused.

"Well yeah. Did you lose it or something?" Zorn asked goofilly.

"No. I never had a tail before." Shulk answered shaking his head. "Then again after seeing what skills yours hold I guess I wouldn't mind having one of my own."

They then bot went into stances to continue. They charged as they clashed their sticks, and Zorn spin his body as his tail like a whip cackle on Shulk pushing him back as Zorn charged before Shulk charged, and hit Zorn's stomach with his stick thrusting as Zorn grunted before he used his knee to hit Shulk's chin making his rise before Zorn used his stick to hit Shulk's chest pushing him back.

The blonde hair boy then charged as he, and Zorn slashed at each other while a few missed, and a few were blocked. Then with one more slash from Zorn, Shulk blocked it but it broke his stick in half as the force made him knell beaten.

 _(End Theme)_

Shulk breathed after the battle totally out of breath as Zorn fell on his back also out of breath.

"That... was fun!" Zorn chuckled as Shulk rise, and smiled at the young Saiyan. "Your... good Shulk." Offering his hand to Shulk.

"I agree." Shulk smiled taking his hand before sitting beside him. "Your amazing."

After Shulk laid on his back both he, and Zorn both begun laughing at having a great time at there spar as the spectators walked to them.

"You were pretty great you both." Dunban smiled. "And you Zorn will he great to train."

Zorn chuckled at this before they heard a voice asking, "Shulk are you okay?" They looked over to see a little girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and having on a dress.

"Yes Fiora I'm okay." Shulk smiled. "Just had a lot of fun sparring."

"With who?" Fiora asked him confusing.

"Zorn this is Fiora." Shulk smiled as he turned to his friend... who wasn't there. "Zorn where are you?"

Fiora sensed something behind her, and looked seeing Zorn with a confused face as she yelped a bit startled before asking, "Uh... is something wrong?"

"...Your pretty." Zorn grinned goofy as Firoa blushed while Dunban, and Dickson chuckled as Reyn sighed, as Shulk looked a bit jealous.

"Th-Thank you. I'm Fiora. Dunban's sister." Fiora smiled.

"My name's Zorn." Zorn grinned before Fiora sees his tail.

"Huh what's this?" Fiora asked grabbing his tail as Zorn suddenly looked like he's in pain. "Is this a tail?"

She let go as Zorn fell down startling them. "Is everything okay?" Reyn asked the Saiyan.

"Sorry." Zorn sighed. "It's just whenever someone grabs my tail I felt weak."

"Oh, I;m... I'm so sorry." Fiora said looking guilty.

"It's okay it's not your fault." Zorn assured before they heard a huge growl.

"What was that!?" Shulk asked as he got in battle position.

Zorn blushed before saying, "Sorry... I'm just hungry." They looked at him amazed at this before Dunban started laughing, and soon everyone joined in the laughter.

* * *

Sounds of eating in the house at night were heard... but it wasn't from everyone.

Dunban, Reyn, Shulk, Dickson, and Fiora looked shocked, and amazed as Zorn was eating a TON of food, and was not letting down, and he seems what looked a bottomless pit which isn't slowing down not even a little bit as plates, bowls, and cups were stacking like mad at rapid speed while Morgana was eating his cat food having gotten use to Zorn's oversize eating.

"Holy cow..." Dunban said wide-eyed at this.

"How much of a stomach does he have...?" Reyn asked wide-eyed.

Dickson stayed silent wide-eyed.

"Has he not eating for a month or so...?" Shulk guessed wide-eyed.

"My word..." Fiora gasped wide-eyed.

Zorn kept on going even going through a roasted pig in a matter of seconds shocking them even further. Finally after one final sip from his noodle bowl he gave out a sigh of relief... before going right back as their eyes stuck out totally dumbfounded by this. After several more moments he was finally finished as he burped, "That hit the spot. That was pretty great cooking Fiora."

"Well you had a helping of 54 meals in a row!" Fiora cried still in shock.

"How were you able to eat that much?" Shulk asked in shock.

"Dunno. But I love it. Espically for dessert." Zorn grinned as everyone (Except Morgana) fell down anime-style.

"I believe we should throw in double time in our jobs in order to keep up the pace." Dunban sweat-dropped getting up.

"How did your parents kept enough money to feed you that amount?" Reyn asked Zorn.

"Well my dad happens to be something called a governor, and he earns over 1000 dollars each day for his services." Zorn explained with his goofy grin.

"That would explain how they managed to keep you filled." Dickson sighed at this.

"Well Zorn the fight was great but... you have ill table manners." Shulk admitted sweat-dropping.

"Haha I don't know what that means." Zorn giggled. "Although Shulk you are quite an opponent."

"Huh? Well uh... thanks I guess." Shulk admitted sheepishly caught off-guard by that gesture.

"I don't know what planet this kid's from but it's NOT Bionus!" Dickson cried having enough, and walked out having been full himself as Shulk ran to follow him before he bowed to everyone before leaving.

"Oh Zorn you will be living with me, and Fiora for the time." Dunban told the Saiyan.

"Dunban?" Fiora asked surprised having not been heard of it.

"Don't worry a guest isn't gonna harm anyone." Dunban chuckled.

"...I'm going home." Reyn sighed walking out.

That was enough to make Fiora, and Morgana sighed a bit.

* * *

 **I hope that brought some humor hehe XD. After all Zorn is a Saiyan, and so he has to eat like one, fight like one, act like one haha. Pokeball645 tell me what you think of the battle, and the eating moment. Be sure to review!**


End file.
